


Boon Companion to Beloved

by havok2cat



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Asexual Richard, Attempt at Wooing, Awkward Romance, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havok2cat/pseuds/havok2cat
Summary: Post S6 EP3 Short one shot, get together fic.Jared accepts the offer of office space for he and Gwart and Richard tries to mend the divide he created.Feelings realization, attempts at wooing and love confessions follow.
Relationships: Jared Dunn/Richard Hendricks
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Boon Companion to Beloved

Richard waits ten days after Jared and Gwart move into the office before approaching Jared again. Ten days of being overly aware of the distance, physical and emotional between them, of catching each others eyes just to quickly look away and worst of all, ten days of Richard practicing what he wants to say to Jared in every spare moment he had. He feels sick with guilt about their falling out and he wants nothing more than to cross the distance between them and...touch Jared. Huh, that’s weird. 

So he sucks it up on that tenth day and waits outside of the bathroom for Jared like some kind of creep. But the area outside the facilities is the best place to talk and not be overheard, segregated from the employees by a short corridor. Jared looks taken aback to see Richard when he opens the door and Richard cringes before clearing his throat and forcing himself to meet his current(?) best friend’s gaze. Jared steps closer, out of the doorway and he stares at Richard, waiting with a blank face. Richard launches into his practiced speech, only tripping over his words in the beginning. 

“Hey, Jared. I, uh, just wanted to say that I’m glad, happy, that you decided to come back to the office. And, look, I’m sorry for what happened, you know, our falling out. I was a real jerk and there’s no excuse for it. I hope that we can still be friends…? I meant it when I said I missed you.”

Speech done, Richard finally takes a breath and watches Jared’s face closely, prepared for rejection. He’d been a real ass and he wouldn’t blame Jared if he decided that Richard needed more time to stew in his guilt. But Jared’s face is open and vulnerable, he looks deeply touched by Richard’s words and it makes him feel a little bit more guilty. He really doesn’t deserve the kind of devotion and understanding he gets from Jared. 

It makes him blush and he can’t help but fidget under Jared’s gaze, wringing his hands to stop himself from reaching out and touching Jared. He wouldn’t want that. He repeats the mantra; just friends, just friends, Jared is just your friend…

Jared takes a moment to visibly get control of his emotions. 

“Of course, Richard. I’d love for us to be friends again. But things are going to have to change between you and I, compadre.”

Richard blinks rapidly, thrown by Jared’s decision to use the word ‘compadre’. He recovers quickly under Jared’s unblinking, serious face. 

“Yeah, yeah totally, I promise. I’ll, uh, cherish...you...more?”

Jared nods firmly, seemingly satisfied by that response. 

“Okay, if you’re sure you can do this for me, then I accept but you’re on thin ice, mister.”

Jared wags his finger at Richard like a stern elderly aunt and Richard has to suppress a relieved grin. He does smile at Jared and goes to punch his now again best(?) friend on the shoulder, in a total bro move but he hesitates, feeling dumb as he fist pumps the air like an idiot.

He flushes hot at how stupid he must look but when he glances at Jared, his friend just looks completely endeared. As if he were looking at videos of kittens riding horses. Richard had caught him crying once, so touched was Jared when watching such a video. Richard ducks his head, giving Jared a small wave as he backs away from him, towards the end of the corridor. 

“So, I’ll see you around, buddy!”

Richard stumbles, cursing his stupid self in his head. Buddy, really? Why did his unconscious mind bring up the whole ‘buddy-fucker’ thing again? He’s never saying that damn word again. Ever. He stops right in the entrance of the corridor. 

“We should do lunch sometime this week, you know if you want, no pressure.”

Jared gives Richard a bright grin. 

“Yes, I’ll go to lunch with you.” 

Richard turns and flees, feeling weightless. He can’t even be ashamed that he basically skips back to his office, floating on invisible clouds, a familiar warmth that he associates with Jared settling in his chest. 

***

The next day Richard finds himself unable to stay away from Jared and he uses the excuse of that lunch date- wait no, lunch promise to seek him out. He’s disappointed though. 

“I’m sorry, Richard but I can’t go to lunch with you today. Gwart-”

Richard clears his throat loudly and shifts in his spot, half sitting on Jared’s desk, hovering over his friend, arms crossed protectively. Jared breaks off, leaning back in his chair, giving Richard an inquiring look. Richard can’t meet his eyes, feeling something hot and ugly take root in his stomach. 

“Right, Gwart. Your new...buddy.”

Ugh, why can’t Richard stop fucking saying that word to Jared? He glances at Jared’s face, taking in his serious, intensely focused expression. 

“No, Richard. Gwart isn’t my buddy, you are.”

There’s no flicker of amusement in Jared’s face and Richard squirms, the ugly feeling starting to dissipate. 

“Oh, so, uh, you’re like... a one buddy kind of guy?”

He laughs nervously, trying to break the heavy atmosphere, eyes darting around. Jared’s expression doesn’t change. 

“Yes, that is exactly right. You are my only buddy, Richard.” 

It’s time to flee again and Richard stands, backing away as casually and quickly as possible. 

“Oh, cool, that’s, um, cool. I’ll leave you to it, uh...buddy?” 

Jared gives him a bright smile, waving as Richard power walks away. He mutters under his breath the whole way back to his office.

“What the fuck? What the fuck?” 

***

When they finally do make it to lunch, it’s Friday and Richard is running on fumes. He’s tired, stressed and starving but even the walk to the restaurant with Jared, chatting about the weather gives him a much needed mental boost. They seat themselves and Richard bites his lip, smiling fondly at Jared as he frowns down at the overly large menu. 

Jared catches him staring and smiles at Richard, eyes crinkling at the edges. It’s enough to make Richard a little breathless and he ducks behind the menu to hide. The silence between them is comfortable until Jared breaks it to start talking about Gwart. Richard bites his lip, tasting blood to keep himself from interrupting rudely, saying anything to keep Jared from talking about fucking Gwart. He clears his throat and emerges from behind his laminated shield. Jared breaks off to give Richard his full attention. He only just barely stops himself from preening. 

“How about we not talk about work, okay? We can talk about just us, right?”

Jared reels back a little, looking shocked and then a bit tearful. Richard thinks maybe Jared’s hand twitches, like he wants to reach out but it goes still. He makes it obvious he saw and gives Jared a curious frown. His face becomes alarmingly determined and before Richard can react, Jared’s hand comes to settle over his on the table. It’s warm, the hand, big and long fingered, heat seeping into the back of his own hand and a part of his wrist and Richard feels like he’s been punched in the gut. He looks from their joined hands to Jared’s face and he knows he looks scared, eyes wide and muscles frozen. But Jared just looks at him gently, speaks softly. 

“Yes, Richard. I believe we can talk about us, without anything else cutting in.”

Richard feels overwhelmed by the heavy atmosphere and tries to clear it instinctively by laughing awkwardly. It comes out high pitched and more of a giggle and he wants to drown himself in his glass of water. Jared doesn’t react, doesn’t take the out to move on, ignore what just happened. He just continues to hold Richard’s hand like he’s waiting for something. He doesn’t know what Jared wants and he’s starting to panic a little, can feel the bile start to rise in the back of his throat. 

He takes a deep breath and a second to access, to look around the restaurant and realize that no one is staring at them. It’s easier to stare at their hands so he does. It feels good, Jared’s hand on his, palm to knuckles. His shoulders release their tension and just when he decides to turn his hand over, to put them palm to palm, to make it impossibly more intimate, their waiter arrives. 

Richard startles violently, cursing under his breath and pulling his hand away and into his lap. He hadn’t realized how much of a bubble they had been in until it was rudely popped. It’s cliche but the noises of the restaurant flood back into Richard’s awareness and he stumbles through ordering without risking a look at Jared. He’s afraid to see disappointment on Jared’s face or worse, nothing at all. No reaction to the fucking hand holding two dudes, total bros just did in public. When he does look up, Jared gives him that smile, the one that he never gives anyone else. It’s soft, understanding, ever patient, full of unnamable feelings and Richard feels helpless and just smiles back. 

***

Richard can’t help but obsess over what is happening between them. It’s strange and weird and it makes him feel like he’s floating in the air. He’s never felt like this before with anyone else. It’s scary, addictive and Richard decides, fuck it, he wants this. He wants to keep being around Jared and letting Jared make him feel good. He’s tired of being scared and denying himself things he really wants. And he really wants to be with Jared, in any way he can, any way that Jared will let him. 

***

They’re having an informal meeting in his office, Monica, Dinesh, Gilfoyle and Richard. He’s only half paying attention, too absorbed in his phone, texting Jared about a new bistro he wants to check out for lunch. Richard knows he’s smiling a little too wide at the bright screen, watching the three jumping dots that indicate Jared is responding. He hopes his sarcasm came across and that Jared finds it amusing. Gilfoyle raises his voice suddenly, surprising Richard into looking up. 

“I’m sorry, should we leave you alone to sext with your girlfriend?” 

Richard can’t help but blush and start to stammer. It’s too fucking incriminating but he can’t stop. Dinesh speaks before he can. 

“What the fuck? You have a girlfriend?”

Richard gives Monica a pleading look. She purses her lips and speaks but he catches the smug look before she hides it. 

“You mean his boyfriend.” 

Gilfoyle crosses his arms and smirks. 

“Oh, yeah. Jared. I forgot you two were in awkward love together.”

Dinesh’s voice is increasingly high pitched. 

“What the fuck? You’re in love with Jared?”

Richard finds his voice and shoots for casual. He fails. 

“No! Pshh! No, me and Jared aren’t like that. He totally doesn’t like me that way...right?”

Gilfoyle stands abruptly and moves to stand in the doorway, arms still crossed. 

“Oh, my Satan. You are the biggest idiot I have the dubious honor of being acquainted with.”

Richard can only twirl the pen in his hand and say,

“Huh?”

Monica clears her throat and bites her lip before speaking next. Dinesh follows the conversation by whipping his head around to look at everyone who speaks, his eyes wide. 

“Well...Jared did quit because you stopped paying attention to him.”

Gilfoyle hums in agreement. 

“He has also followed you around like an imprinted duckling from day one.”

“No way! I mean, that’s just Jared. I’m sure he’s needy like that with everyone.”

Monica gives a loud, incredulous laugh before clapping a hand over her mouth. After she recovers she shares an exasperated look with Gilfoyle. Richard spins the pen too quick and it flies from his hands to fall under the desk with a clatter. It’s Gilfoyle who answers. 

“No, he’s really not. He only talks to us because he’s so far up your a-”

Dinesh, having recovered from his shock, interrupts. 

“Wow, this makes so much sense. You’ve been attached at the hip for like...years. Wait, don’t tell me the two of you have been in gay love for years! How could I have missed this? Why did no one tell me?”

Richard laughs nervously and his eyes dart around the room, real shifty like but he can’t stop being suspicious. He picks at the loose grain on the edge of his desk. 

“Guys, come on. I’m not in love with Jared.”

Gilfoyle snorts. 

“Riiiight, this is getting a little too pathetic. Come get me when you’re done talking about Richard’s stupid love life.”

He leaves and Dinesh follows, still looking a little pole-axed and volleying questions at the back of Gilfoyle’s head. Richard drums his fingers on the edge of the desk and sucks on his teeth, side eyeing Monica, who hasn’t moved from her chair. Eventually, she sighs and takes pity on him. 

“Listen, Richard, Jared had always done right by you. He’s made you a better person, a better friend, a better boss...I know you didn’t ask for it but if I can give you some advice?”

Richard nods, turning his head to meet her gaze head on, feeling nervous, a little nauseous. She nods back. 

“If you have romantic feelings for Jared, I think you owe it to yourself and to Jared to...see where that road takes you.”

He stares at her for a moment, worrying his lip with his teeth.

“Right, yeah, I agree. It’s just, I’m not so good at the whole, uh, romantic wooing...thingy.”

Monica snorts and rolls her eyes. 

“I know.”

Richard goes still, squinting at her, feeling a bit offended. She winces and looks guilty. It makes him feel better. 

“I mean, just be open with Jared. I’m sure he’d be more than happy to work out the whole romance...thingy with you.”

“Right, right, right, sure.”

She shakes her head, smiling fondly, standing to leave. 

“Right, good luck!”

***

Richard is right, he sucks at wooing. Most of his overtures seem to leave Jared confused and bemused but Richard persists. It’s four weeks later that the whole situation comes to a head. 

Jared makes him a cup of tea and delivers it straight to his office. Richard pulls the curtains over the windows, bought after the horrifying incident of throwing up in front of all of his employees. It’s rare that he uses them but it’s been a busy week and he just wants ten damn minutes of peace spent with his favorite person. 

He gives a heavy sigh and collapses into his desk chair, picking up his cup to sip. He hums and smiles at Jared. Jared smiles back but it’s tight, hesitant. It sets off alarm bells in Richard’s head but he’s too much of a coward to bring up why Jared looks so stiff. He waits it out. He’s lifting the cup again and taking a larger sip when Jared breaks the silence, shifting in his own seat on the other side of the desk. 

“Feel free to tell me I’m wrong but you want to fuck me, right?”

Richard chokes and does an embarrassing spit take. He coughs long enough that Jared gets worried and comes to kneel in front of him, rubbing his back. 

“What the fuck, Jared, what? Where did that come from?”

Jared stops touching him and leans back, resting his weight on his heels, still kneeling between Richard’s open legs. 

“Despite what you may think, Richard, I am a very observant person.”

“No, yeah, I know-”

Jared holds up a hand to stop him speaking, his face is firm, no nonsense. It makes Richard snap his mouth shut, teeth clicking. 

“This past month has been truly lovely, Richard. I mean, the flowers? The candy? And the day trip we took, to go canoeing? It was perfect until we capsized. Even after that, I didn’t hate it.” 

“Yeah, uh, my bad.”

Jared smiles his ‘Richard smile’. All soft and tender and it makes Richard ache all over for something he can’t name. 

“The point is, you have been very obvious with your intentions and I am very receptive. That is to say, I’m picking up what you’re throwing down. Ya feel me?”

Jared puts his hands high on Richard’s thighs, his thumbs caressing the inseam of his pants. The heat and intimacy makes him panic and Richard stands too fast, the chair flying back to hit the wall with a loud thud. He shuffles back from Jared, who is still on his knees and rounds the desk to have something between them, to give him space to think. He wasn’t expecting to address this so soon. He still had two more weeks of wooing planned. 

Jared looks horrified, he stands slowly, pale and trembling. 

“Oh, God, Richard! I’m so sorry. I’ve misunderstood-”

“No! No, I mean, You’re right about my extra attention to you, to, uh, us...you know?”

He hopes Jared will just magically read his mind so that he doesn’t have to say it out loud. Jared still looks sick and he shakes his head, frowning in confusion. He’s wringing his hands. 

“I’m afraid I don’t quite understand…”

Richard closes his eyes and leans on his hands, planted on the desk. He hangs his head and takes a deep breath. Fuck it. He stands and starts to pace, avoiding looking at Jared. 

“Okay, okay so the whole...fucking thing.”

He waves his hand and sees Jared nodding from the corner of his eye. Jared’s whole body is still now, giving Richard his full attention. 

“Well, hold on. Let me back up. So, I’ve been wooing you.” 

He looks at Jared then to see him blinking owlishly. He opens and closes his mouth a few times before speaking. 

“Oh, wooing. As in, you want something deeper than just sex?”

Richard huffs a laugh. Okay, he can do this. Why is this so hard? He’s pacing again. 

“Jared, I’m in love with you. It’s okay if you don’t feel the same. I would hate to ruin our friendship so we can, you know, just stay friends. If you want. I can deal, I swear. I can’t lose you. Look, you’re my best friend, you’re my greatest support, you’re always there for me even when I don’t fucking deserve it-”

Richard turns to pace back and Jared is there, blocking his way. He bounces back after they collide and Jared catches him with hands on his biceps. Jared is squeezing hard enough to hurt and it grounds Richard, brings him back to reality and back to Jared. Jared is crying full on, tears streaming but he’s smiling and Richard feels himself getting choked up in response. Richard’s chest swells with hope. 

“You love me?”

Jared’s voice comes out as a trembling whisper and Richard can’t help but laugh. 

“Um, yes, I am in love with you, Jared. And I want to be with you...romantically.”

“Oh, Richard.”

Jared’s voice is breathy and his eyes are shining. He moves his hands slowly up from Richard’s biceps to cup his neck, the tips of his fingers digging into Richard’s spine, thumbs over his fluttering pulse. Jared keeps his gaze and caresses his thumbs over Richard’s sensitive skin, making him shiver and his eyes fall to half mast. 

“Richard, I love you, too.”

The sure promise in Jared’s voice makes him catch his breath, his eyes feel wet. Jared his closer now. Richard whispers against Jared’s lips. 

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

Jared whispers back before bringing their lips together. Richard makes a surprised sound at the sensation and presses their lips more firmly together. It’s the most tender and intimate thing that Richard has ever done and it sends him floating, makes him feel like he’s outside of his body. Jared is the only thing keeping him tethered. 

When Jared tries to deepen the kiss, swipes his tongue over Richard’s closed lips, he turns his head, breathing heavily. Jared doesn’t seem bothered, just brushes feather light kisses against Richard’s cheek and brow. His hands are still around Richard’s neck, holding him gently, thumbs still making him shiver. His winds his own arms around Jared’s back and digs his fingers in, afraid to let go, afraid that Jared will let go. Jared doesn’t fight him, just pushes closer until they are standing hip to hip. Richard stares at Jared’s shirt, afraid to look him in the eye for this next part. 

“So about the whole...fucking thing.”

Jared tilts Richard’s face up with a finger under his chin. He touches their foreheads together. 

“It’s perfectly okay if you aren’t comfortable having a physical relationship with me, Richard. Being with you, kissing you like this, holding you...it’s more than I could ever ask for. I’m so happy.”

Richard bites his lip, suddenly feeling shy. 

“Really?”

Jared kisses him again, chaste and lingering, before taking Richard in his arms and pulling them flush together, nodding. Richard can’t believe this is happening, in broad daylight, in his office. 

“I mean, it’s not like I’ve never thought about being with you...physically. It’s just, I don’t know if I’ll want that, one day.”

Jared nods enthusiastically, his expression open and understanding. 

“It’s completely up to you, Richard. We go at your pace and absolutely no pressure for anything, I promise. This is enough, you’re more than enough for me, sweetheart.”

Richard gives a surprised, choking sound at the pet name. He stares at Jared wide eyed. Jared smiles like a shark and chuckles darkly. When he speaks, his voice is an octave deeper, seductive. 

“Oh, you like that, darling?”

Richard gasps and flushes hotly before pressing his face into Jared’s shoulder. He nods against it, embarrassed beyond belief at how awkward he is. He can feel Jared’s body shaking from what has to be suppressed laughter. After a moment, he shrugs out of Jared’s arms and steps back to lean, half sitting on his desk, crossing his arms. His face still feels hot but Jared is smiling at him, looking like the cat that got the canary, so Richard doesn’t hide his reaction. 

“You should, you know, probably get back to work or whatever. I’ll see you later, for dinner?”

Jared is still smiling widely like an idiot but he’s backing up towards the door, swinging his arms back and forth. He reaches the door and shoots a couple of finger guns at Richard as he opens it. Richard can see Monica behind him, her arm raised to knock. Jared doesn’t. 

“See you tonight, baby!”

Monica’s mouth falls open and her eyebrows shoot up. Jared backs up into her and they bounce off of each other. 

“Oopsie daisie! Pardon me, madam!” 

Monica is smiling smugly now as Jared throws a wave over his shoulder at Richard and disappears. She steps into the office and opens her mouth. Richard pinches the bridge of his nose. 

“Baby?”

Richard clears his throat and ignores the question, standing and rounding his desk. He pulls his chair forward and sits down. 

“Forget you saw that, Monica and for god’s sake, don’t tell Gilfoyle. Or Dinesh. You know what, don’t tell anyone.”

“Don’t tell people that you and Jared are officially going steady or that he calls you ‘baby’?”

Richard rolls his eyes, not deigning to answer. She passes him the papers in her hands. He stops her before she leaves. 

“And Monica...thanks, you know, for the advice.” 

She smiles over her shoulder. 

“No problem.”

Richard sits there, curtains still drawn for a few moments. He can’t help but play over and over the way Jared called him ‘sweetheart’ and told him he was more than enough. It’s nice and he can’t wait to see Jared tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr, come chat](https://havok2cat.tumblr.com)


End file.
